


A soft fall rain

by BouleDeRiz



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Echizen does not like the shotacon which is none other than Shiraishi, M/M, a very short OS, it will really have a basic context, it's my first time please be gentle with me ;;, otherwise it will be very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouleDeRiz/pseuds/BouleDeRiz
Summary: Kinchan was running in the rain when young Echizen saw him.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tooyama Kintarou
Kudos: 4





	A soft fall rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm going to write for the first time here, I admit to having a little stress I don't really know why- however this never happened to me- Anyway, it's the first time that I'm going to write a prince of tennis fanfiction here again sorry if it is not up to you --- A yes I have a bad english so sorry..

It was towards the end of classes, with several students waiting inside the school, while those who had an umbrella with them would go home. Only little Kinchan had left and was running like a cheetah in the middle of a race.  
Shirashi watched Kinchan run without an umbrella.  
"- Catch this kid! He’ll catch cold!" he said with panic.

The young redhead ran, until joining a small wet box that was against a wall:  
"- Little Kitty! You’re fine! Come with me, I’ll take you home, you can come tonight! My parents accept that you come to live at home forever! " he said that with a big smile.  
He took the little fur ball in his hands and caressed it gently despite its rather dirty and wet coat, Kinchan fondly caressed his muzzle.  
When Shiraishi saw Kinchan, he was going to call him but suddenly Kinchan laughed… alone?" Kinchan, you laughed alone ...?" thought the greatest.  
As long as Shiraishi wondered about the fact that Kinchan spoke alone, a young man of the same size as Kinchan with a large black umbrella in his hand was next to Kinchan looking at him. Kinchan repulsed the few strands of wet hair that hid his sight, when a sparkling smile resurfaced.  
"- KOSHIMAEEEE!" Almost shouted the redhead  
"- Ah. My eardrums, Kinchan."he mouths an ear with one of his hands free.  
"- Hehe sorry Koshimae ~", said he laughing.  
"- Aren’t you cold to wear just a tank top?"  
"- Not really ..." Just after his words, he sneezed.  
Echizen sighed "be more careful", he took his scarf and wrapped it around Kinchan’s neck. His cheeks became slightly pink before he drew a big smile to Echizen. While Kinchan sneered by thanking Echizen for taking him home, Echizen glanced at Shiraishi. Echizen bragged, he bragged about having had Kinchan before Shiraishi. This scenario happens quite often. They often "fight" to find out who will have the little Kinchan for them but unfortunately Shiraishi never could have Kinchan for him since he knew Echizen. But Shiraishi sighed and glanced a bored look before returning home, remembering that he had no umbrella he began to run.

On the road Kinchan told a little everything and anything, like the time he was going to choke on a takoyaki or the time he beat everyone in sport, but one moment Kinchan started talking about some girl in his class. Echizen felt a little heartache when he heard Kinchan give her a compliment that she was "pretty".  
"- Is she that beautiful?" he says annoyed enough.  
"- Yes she is pretty! But she is not the prettiest!" he looked at Echizen with the twinkling eyes, "the prettiest is you!"  
"- Eh?" Echizen looked at him surprised.

Kinchan put himself in front of Echizen before smiling then he delicately placed his lips on Echizen’s lips  
"- Shiraishi told me if I had someone I love more than anyone I could do that to make him understand by doing this!"  
Echizen’s cheeks turned extremely red, not knowing what to say he just smiled at Kinchan.  
"- I love you too Kinchan"

Kinchan felt his heart pounding and ran in front of it before turning one last time to Echizen  
"- See you tomorrow, Echizen!" he made a big arm movement as a gesture of goodbye before going inside.

Echizen greeted him too and then took the road to his house, before realizing that Kinchan had for once said his name correctly.


End file.
